The Begining Of something Big
by BatFormer1138
Summary: Prime verse. Auish. Before they were on earth, how did Optimus meet his adoptive son: Bumblebee? How did two destinies become intertwined? Father/Son- Optimus/Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

**Prime verse. AUish. I promise to try and update my other stories soon! But this little plot bunny kept biting my ankle, not unlike a scraplet.**

Rain pelted down on the city streets, making them shine. The night air was wet and cold, leaving many bots shivering and running for cover. The street lights shone dimly making the night seem even darker then it was.

In the more run down part of the city. many bots were sick and dying because of the harsh weather that Cybertron had been enduring as of late. Mechs and Femmes alike would try and provide for their families, only to end up getting killed or severely injured due to the gang activity in the area. The ones who had homes just stayed indoors and tried to wait out the extreme weather.

In a dark, narrow ally off to the side, there was a small yellow bot looking out from his hiding place at the mouth of the alleyway. The small bot's doorwings perked when he saw a perfect target. Or so he thought.

Optimus prime was walking to a meet-up with some of his informants. These informants had been undercover in the streets of Kaon to gather any and all information possible that could help the Autobot cause. Optimus was saddened greatly by walking down this stretch of town. To see all of these Autobots and neutrals in such a state of despair was something the Prime hated. He wished he could do more for these poor people. Yet with the war now in full swing, it was becoming less and less possible to help the citizens, and more and more about getting more supplies than the Decepticons.

Optimus sighed as he passed yet another coughing mech who looked up at him with sad optics. The Prime knew that this weather was not helping anyone, but sadly, there was nothing he could do about that. Suddenly he felt someone brush past him in a hurry. He looked down only to see the compartment in his leg, where he kept his credits, open and a yellow body running down the street.

The red and blue mech cursed under his breath and began to pursue the pickpocket who had, very skillfully, taken some of his credits. Usually the Prime would have just let the bot go but today he just so happened to need those credits. Some of his informants weren't Autobots, but rather neutrals, neutrals who preferred credits than the moral justification of helping the Autobots.

Optimus chased the yellow bot for blocks upon blocks, until finally the bot turned down a alley, which turned out to be a dead end. It was only when the small bot backed up from the wall that blocked his way, that Optimus realized just exactly what type of bot he was chasing.

The bot was so small because it was a youngling, no more then eight or nine vorns old. The youngling, if you could call him that at his age, was obviously from Praxian heritage, as seen by his doorwings. The young little bot was all yellow and black, with two identical black racing stripes down his doorwings.

The barley old enough to transform youngling, slowly turned around and fearfully looked up at the towering figure of the Prime. His unusual optics swiveled from side to side searching for a way to escape. The youngling glanced behind himself and saw some gauges in the wall, most likely from a previous scuffle that had happened in the alley. The yellow bot suspected they were about the right size to fit his pede in to. With that knowledge in mind, the bot quickly put his plan in motion. Sharply turning and springing onto the wall, he started to climb it. Using the gauges he had spotted earlier, the climb was a swift one. Before he knew it he was over the tall wall and running away down the alley on the opposite side.

Meanwhile Optimus just stood there in shock. What had just happened? Had he just gotten pick pocketed? By a youngling nonetheless? Optimus had believed, along with almost everyone else, that all the younglings and sparklings from the last generation born, had died. Obviously they had been mistaken, fore he had just seen one. Optimus was suddenly jolted from his shocked state when his com-link went off.

"Prime, where ya at?" Jazz's voice came through the other end of the com. Optimus was silent for a moment before he replied, starting his walk back to the meet-up location.

"I am currently three or so blocks away from the meeting point" The Prime calculated. He had chased the poor youngling longer then he had originally thought.

"Why are ya so far away? I thought ya would a' been one of the first ones here" Jazz responded, sounding somewhat surprised. Optimus quickened his pace as he realized he must be late.

"I will explain later Jazz, for now I am on my way. I shall be there shortly" With that Optimus ended his communications with his comrade temporarily.

As Optimus walked briskly to his destination, he began to think about the youngling he had seen. The poor little bot had probably been out in the elements for who knows how long, and was most likely just trying to have something to sustain himself with. The Prime really felt bad about chasing him now. He would try and find the youngling again when he had some time, he felt responsible for the young one in some way. After all he may just be the last youngling left on Cybertron. If that was indeed the case, Optimus was determined to make sure he survived the long and harsh war.

Finally The blue and red Prime came to a halt in front of an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the run down part of Iacon. Sighing he stepped in. He really disliked meetings in general. They had a tendency to carry on to long.

 **-Meanwhile in another abandoned building-**

The small yellow youngling slammed the rickety old door shut behind himself as he ran in to his temporary safe house. That last one had been to close. That mech had almost caught him and sent him back to the orphanage.

"Bumblebee? Is that you down there?" A feminine voice called from the balcony above him. The yellow bot, Bumblebee, relaxed at the sound of footsteps jogging down the stairs. A minute later a blue and pink detailed femme, around the age of eighteen came up to him.

"I thought it might have been you." She smiled warmly down at him. The cobalt blue femme crouched down to his height and put a hand on his shoulder "Get anything?" she asked watching as his doorwings perked up and he grinned.

"Sure did Arcee!" Bumblebee exclaimed "Got a whole twenty-two credits!" he proudly held out said credits towards her. Arcee smiled along with him and stood up again, patting his head in a sign of affection.

"That's good little guy" she told him "Why don't you go and get some recharge?" She gently pushed him towards the stairs. Bumblebee nodded

"Okay, Cee" He called back as he bounced up the stairs to where some blankets and soft pieces of random junk were piled into a sort of bed area. Arcee's gentle smile slowly fell as she sighed and looked at the ground.

Arcee was Bumblebee's older sister. Not biologically but she didn't care, he was her little brother and she sincerely wished he wouldn't have to fight in the war. Unfortunately with the way things were looking at the moment both of them would end up having to fight.

She only hoped that by the time he was old enough to fight, she would still be there to protect him if he needed it.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. I will update my other stuff soon. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHOOP! 2016 yo! Can you guys believe it's been three whole years now since TFP's finale episode was released on march 30th 2013? dang...I sorta feel...old or something...for some reason...Oh Well! It's awesome to think that after three or so years the fandom is still so strong!**

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief when his meeting was over, and only he and Jazz were still standing in the abandoned building. Jazz came up to his friend and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, now are ya gonna tell me why you were late to a meeting?" Jazz questioned expectantly. Optimus sighed again, this time in weariness.

"Jazz, I simply had a" Optimus paused "Run in with-" Optimus was cut off by Jazz almost jumping on him from surprise.

"Wait! Someone mugged you didn't they?" Jazz asked in a tone that made you wonder if it really was a question. Before Optimus could explain more Jazz continued.

"Alright, who mugged ya? And for how much? Cause I really have to stop this from happening any longer. Did you know you are the fourth bot to get stolen from by this pickpocket, in this area?" Optimus opened his mouth to respond when Jazz,yet again, beat him to it.

"What did they look like? What color were they? That should narrow the search somewhat..." Jazz mumbled the last part to himself. Optimus simply held in the urge to roll his optics.

"He was yellow but-" Optimus was really starting to get annoyed at Jazz's constant interruptions.

"Come on lets go look for 'em" Jazz quickly transformed and sped out the doors. Leaving Optimus to try and catch up.

Optimus and Jazz finally arrived at the alley were the Prime had cornered the youngling. Jazz still hadn't let Optimus explain what had truly happened yet, and Optimus was beginning to just not say anything. Optimus really did like Jazz, heck they had been friends from before the war, but still sometimes he could go off on tangents. It got a little annoying after awhile.

"Over the wall huh?" Jazz mumbled to himself as he examined the gauges the bot had used to climb. Almost as quickly as the small youngling had done, Jazz climbed over the wall and landed softly on the other side. Optimus followed his friend over the wall, at a slower pace, and found the silver bot had already began searching the area for any evidence that the little pickpocket had been there.

Suddenly Jazz seemed to find some tracks as he bolted off towards another alley, The Prime trailing behind him. Jazz finally stopped, blocks away from where he had started, in front of an old factory that had been long since abandoned. Optimus finally caught up and looked at the building they had stopped in front of. It looked as if the Prime's suspicions were correct in that the young one had been without a home.

 **-Before Jazz and Optimus arrived, with Bumblebee and Arcee-**

Arcee had eventually fallen into recharge, she realized this as she found herself waking up. Bumblebee was lying next to her, huddled into the soft blankets protectively. The sight brought a smile to Arcee's face. She watched as her brothers doorwings would twitch every so often in his sleep, and every so often he would mumble incoherent things to himself. Arcee slowly got up, trying not to disturb her sibling.

The femme sighed as she rested her arms on the railing that circled the upper balcony of the factory. She was going to have to join a side soon. She couldn't go much longer just being a neutral, not just because of the war, and how it was spreading so fast. Also because of her moral codes and beliefs. When she was younger, around fifteen, she had sworn to join the Autobots when she was old enough. Her Sire and Carrier had both been Autobots, before they were killed. She had actually been on her way to the Autobot base, she was going to try and fake her age, when she had stumbled upon a six year old little sparkling. He had been hiding behind a dumpster, his sudden squeak of surprise when she came into his field of vision, was what had given his position away.

Arcee shot a glance behind herself, and saw her little brother sitting up and rubbing his optics with his hand as he sleepily looked at her.

"You-" Bumblebee let out a small yawn "Okay Cee?" he asked her. She just nodded and walked over to him and sat down next to him. The femme could see how tiered the little guy was, so she just started to rub the sensory panel between his doorwings and the base of his neck. She knew these were sensitive spots, and it always seemed to lull him to sleep when they were touched just right. Arcee just happened to be knowledgeable in all the ways to make him relax and fall asleep, it's what sisters do.

"No...Cee...I'm not...tiered...We-" He yawned again and his optics dimmed significantly "have to be alert..." the youngling started to lean more heavily against her, but he refused to fall back into recharge. Arcee laughed as his attempt to sit up ended with him slumping forward until he was on his chest plate on the ground.

"Fine, fine. If you can stand up and do a flip kick, like I taught you, you can stay awake longer" She offered. Bumblebee nodded eagerly at the chance to prove himself to his big sister.

Bumblebee shakily stood up and took a moment to breath before he bent down and sprang up. He executed the flip kick almost perfectly, and landed gracefully, well as gracefully as a youngling can, back on the floor. Arcee smiled proudly at him and once again stood up.

Arcee suddenly thought she heard voices outside so she grabbed Bumblebee and ducked down behind a bit of fallen wall. She cautiously peered out of her hiding spot, and saw two mech enter the building. One was a small silver mech with a blue visor, she thought she may have recognized him, but she wasn't sure.

The cobalt Femmes optics widened when the landed on the second mech that had entered. He was tall, very tall, red and blue. He had bright blue optics and a kind looking face.

The mech that entered was Optimus Prime. The Optimus Prime. Wait, she suddenly came to a realization. They must be here cause they tracked Bumblebee. And the only reason they would track him was if...

Arcee didn't know if she should be proud or not. Bumblebee had not just pick-pocketed some random bot. He had pick-pocketed the leader of the Autobots. And the last Prime. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is part 3333333...*cough* 3, sorry. Anyways I shall not distract you with my rambles...is that a word in that context? *shrugs***

 **Chapter 3- Of running and Talking, what saves more lives?**

Arcee inwardly cursed her brothers skill for pick-pocketing. How did he even reach the prime's credits? She quickly stopped her train of thought and focused back on the situation at hand. The blue femme turned towards er brother who was tucked tightly beside her, watching the two strange Mechs walk around looking for something, probably them.

"Bee, sweetie, was that the bot you got the credits from?" she asked him, her words a mere whisper. As a response he nodded and pointed at Optimus. Arcee sighed and nodded, getting frustrated wasn't going to help things, and how was Bumblebee to know that he stole from the leader of a war faction?

"Alright I want you to run when I say, I'll distract them " she pointed to a hole in the back wall of the building "Don't worry about being seen, just run. Got it?"the younger nodded and got ready to run to the hole and out into the alley. Arcee got out one of her blades, ready to fight if she needed to.

"Go!" she yelled, making both Mechs jump and turn towards her. Doing as he was told, Bumblebee jumped up and ran to the back wall, slipping under the wall via the large hole.

Optimus and Jazz immediately reacted. Jazz nimbly ran after the small yellow blur he had seen run to the back, and Optimus blocked the small blue femmes attack. Arcee made a noise of frustration when she saw Jazz going after her brother and went to stop him, only to be stopped herself, by Optimus prime.

"Look, Prime, sir, this is all just a misunderstanding" Arcee began, catching a glance behind the Prime who blocked her path, to see the silver mech slip through the hole Bumblebee had gone through. " We really mean no harm, it's just me and my brother have no other way to get by." she concluded. Optimus looked at her and sighed.

"I know young one, I did not want to treat you, nor your brother, like criminals" he explained " I tried to tell my friend that the bot who robed me was only a mere youngling. However he did not allow me to explain the situation before he ran over here" The large mech let out a sigh and gave Arcee a sympathetic look. Arcee bit her lip and retracted the blade see had brought out, sighing she looked towards the hole once more.

"Maybe we should go after those two then. It looks as if neither of them have the whole story" Arcee looked up at the prime in question. Optimus nodded and started to briskly walk towards the door, Arcee following.

The two bots walked out the door and into the damp air, a small shiver ran through Arcee's frame at the sudden temperature change. Optimus noticed this yet said nothing as they went around the back of the building, where the two others had gone. Arcee thought for a moment before she smirked a little at her own brilliance.

"I think I know where they may have gone"

 **-With Jazz and Bumblebee-**

Jazz quickly turned down another alley, following the yellow bot closely. Jazz wasn't entirely sure who he was running after. He didn't get anymore then a flash of yellow before he had started chasing the bot. He knew whoever they were they were very small, maybe a mini-con, but he wasn't sure. The bot did know their way around the slummy part of town, made obvious by the route of back alleys, abandoned car parks and warehouses they were using to try and escape. Jazz was actually surprised by the pace the yellow bot was going, he had actually almost lost him a couple times already.

Suddenly the bot started to slow down, no doubt out of exhaustion and the fact that they had finally hit a dead end alley. The silver mech smirked to himself as he saw the bot's doorwings lower in realization of their situation. Something suddenly struck jazz as odd however when he realized the bot had a very small frame, but not the right type of frame for them to be a mini-con. The yellow bot looked as if they were trying to find a way out of the alley.

"You ain't got anywhere to run, so if ya just give yourself up it'll be a lot-" Jazz trailed off when the bot turned around to reveal a mech youngling, barley out of sparkling hood. "Uh, your a kid?" Jazz internally face palmed at how lame that sounded.

"I-I-Uh..." The youngling started to back up and look around frantically for somewhere to run or hide. Jazz realized he must have scared the kid by chasing him all this way, so he tried to slowly step towards him without going to fast.

"Aw man, I must seem like a real aft now, chasing ya all this way" he spoke softly, mostly to himself "An I know this is gonna sound stupid, but I ain't gonna hurt ya" Jazz once again scolded himself for being to daft to notice he was chasing a sparkling. The small bot seemed to gain some courage, and gave Jazz a deadpan look.

"You chased me across town" The nine-vorn old pouted "Cee wouldn't want me to trust you, and Cee is always right" he finally stated, crossing his arms,with the air of finality only a nine-vorn old could have. Jazz had to hold in laughter at the sight of the sparkling trying to act mature, cause really, it was adorable.

"Hmm, ya know, your pretty smart for a youngling." Jazz decided to sit down on the ground in front of the younger mech. "But, how were ya planing on getting back to her, past me?" he asked, trying to conceal the amusement in his voice. Bumblebee paused, furrowing his brows in thought. After a minute or so of thinking he grumpily sat down in front of Jazz and pouted.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet" Bumblebee mumbled "and the stupid wall blocked my way" his large blue optics were narrowed slightly in a glare, which was directed at the dirty ground next to him. Jazz smirked, laughing lightly.

"So, it's all the walls fault then?" Bumblebee responded to the comment with a nod and a huff, still glaring at the ground. "But what if you were in the walls way?" Jazz joked, earning a confused look from Bumblebee.

"What?" the youngling asked unsure of what he meant. Jazz tried his best to look serious.

"well, what if you were the one who got in deh walls way?" he began to explain " What if the wall was minding their own business when you tried ta climb over it?" Bumblebee gave him a blank look before he turned towards the wall and looked at it with concern.

"I didn't think about that..." Bumblebee mumbled "Me and Cee always just went over them...we never asked if they minded..."The silver mech across from him smiled and suddenly realized he didn't know the little bots name.

"say, whats yer name?" Jazz inquired, Bumblebee looked up at him and smiled a little bit.

"Bumblebee. What's yours?" Jazz smirked and puffed out his chest slightly, pointing his thumb at himself.

"Jazz, you may 'ave heard of me before" Bumblebee giggled.

"Sorry, no" Bumblebee laughed more when Jazz pretended to pout to himself.

"so much for reputation..." The two's conversation was broken by Arcee and Optimus running over to them. Arcee was a little out of breath.

"I-*huff*-Knew I'd-* Puff* find you here" she told Bumblebee as he got up and hugged her legs. "I forgot to tell you that this alley just got a wall" Bumblebee looked up at Arcee with wide optics once she caught her breath.

"Arcee, do you think we should go apologize to all the walls for bothering them?"

 **YAY another Chapter complete! You know, I always love it when Jazz has moments with a younger Bee, he just seems the type of guy to love playing with kids ya know? Oh Jazz, we love you 3 anyways see y'all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter because you all wanted more, and I am very happy to oblige to your requests! I'm also glad you all liked the chapter yesterday! Okay enough of all that stuff, on with the show!**

 **Warning: May Contain Depressing Scenes.**

 **Chapter 4- When Has Anything Been Fair?**

Arcee and Bumblebee walked with Jazz and Optimus back to the old factory the two siblings had been using as a home. The walk back was silent but not awkward as one might expect it to be, Bumblebee seemed to be slightly tiered from the days events, given the fact he kept leaning up against Arcee's legs and nodding off. The sight made Arcee, Optimus and Jazz smile.

Optimus watched the small sparkling with hope and the need to protect him, this tiny yellow child may be Cybertron's last hope. With the war raging on things had been and still were very grim, bots and cons alike were dying everyday, not only from combat but from sickness and depression. Half-way through the first centuries of war, the youth center had been bombed. It had been destroyed, Femmes and sparklings alike had been slaughtered.

Optimus looked up at the dark sky that loomed over them, the stars couldn't be seen because of the smog and smoke that seemed to constantly cover the planet. The Prime still could not believe Megatron would stoop so low as to kill younglings whom had nothing to do with the war going on around them remembered the day the center was attacked, he had received multiple calls of Decepticon activity around the area. He had rushed over only to see the burning remains of the building and the receding forms of Decepticons.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Optimus ran towards the crumbling building, passing flames that had yet to go out. The air smelt of smoke and Energon,the two smells combined into a sickly strong stench that burned. As Optimus got closer to the ruins, his optics widened. All around him lay the offline bodies of younglings, sparklings and their Femme caretakers. The sight made the Prime's spark twist painfully in its casing, with every new body he came across, the more his spark felt as if it was going to break._

 _These bots had trusted him and his Autobots to protect them, and keep the center a place of security. And now they were all dead._

 _And his spark knew, that all the carnage he saw before him, was his fault_

 _~Present~_

Optimus was brought out of his stupor by the sound of the old door of the factory shutting behind them. Jazz and Optimus stood beside each other as Arcee picked up a now recharging Bumblebee. The Femme turned and looked at the two, before she nodded her head towards Bumblebee.

"Hold on, I'll be back. I just need to grab something for him" With that she turned and headed up the old stairs. She walked over to the pile of blankets and bedding she grabbed a blanket, Bumblebee's favorite. She remembered when she had first found him he had the small blue blanket tucked behind his back. He had most likely been trying to protect it from the elements or anyone who would steal it.

Blanket in hand she walked back downstairs, momentarily ignoring the other two beings present. She went over to the closest wall and leaned her brother against it, being careful of his sensitive doorwings. She then draped the blue blanket over his sleeping form before standing from her crouch and turning towards the Autobots who had been looking around at the crumbling building they were residing in.

"Usually I would put him upstairs but after tonight, I want him closer" Arcee explained softly. Jazz and Optimus nodded in understanding, silence followed the interaction. After a moment of continued silence, Optimus looked at Arcee with concern.

"If I may ask, what happened to your creators?" The Prime asked softly. Arcee held her arms close to her chest and looked at the ground, her optics scanning the dirt that stuck to her pede.

"My creators, they were Autobots. My carrier was a special ops operative, sire was a soldier" Her voice was soft and distant. "One day a mech came to the door, told me sire had died. The next day another mech came to the door..." Arcee's voice trailed off, she still hadn't looked up at them. Optimus and Jazz shared a look, both felt somewhat responsible. Finally Arcee looked up at them, her optics were gentle yet her mouth was in a firm line.

"about a vorn later I was on my way to the closest enlistment station. I had planned on faking my age to get in." A small saddened smile crossed her face "I decided to take a shortcut down an alley. Half-way through I heard a scared squeak of surprise, remember turning and seeing the brightest and biggest optics I had ever seen." Arcee glanced behind her and at the sparkling recharging against the wall.

"I was fifteen at the time, not ready to face the horrors of the battlefield. The little guy probably saved my life" Jazz and Optimus were stunned into silence. Just when Optimus felt ready to speak, Arcee continued.

"My life has been rough, yes, but not compared to his" she was still looking at Bumblebee as she spoke "He was young when it all happened, so he didn't really understand what was happening. He didn't need to, what he told me, however vague, didn't take long to piece together" her arms fell to her side and she turned back to her two companions. Optimus made gesture to continue and she nodded.

"From what I know, his sire was good for nothing glitch" anger began to seep from her voice as she spoke of the Femme "I remember him telling me 'sire was mean, she didn't like me'. It would seem his sire was a seeker and hated that Bumblebee was a grounder. His carrier seemed to be his only source of comfort when he was around them"Arcee sighed.

"Luckily he wasn't their sparkling. Poor thing got put in the care of them by the foster system, apparently he was left outside the orphanage one night. No one could ever find his parents." As she continued her voice got more and more sad "I know this because once we both got caught trying to jump a wall. We got carted off to the orphanage, they had his records there. One night I got curious and looked at them." Jazz waited for her to take a break from her story before he stepped forwards a step.

"Wait. Then how is it he got in the alley?" he asked. Arcee took an sighed again.

"One night the some Mechs came and took him away from the horrid foster home. They moved him to the youth center. He was there when it blew up. Somehow he managed to remain undetected and make his way to the city. Don't ask me how, he just did."

Optimus had been silent for the whole time, listening eagerly to the two's story. After a brief inner clash of morals and logic he made his decision. Looking at Arcee the Prime could see the fire in her optics, she wanted to fight for what was right. She wanted to do the right thing.

Before he had the chance to say anything however, the ground shook and an explosion was heard outside, breaking all the windows in the factory and waking up Bumblebee who quickly sprung to his pedes.

"What's going on?!" The youngling yelled. Jazz, Optimus and Arcee all ran outside, Arcee grabbed Bumblebee on the way out. Just as they made it outside the factory collapsed.

Looking around they saw debris everywhere, smoke filled the streets and coughing resounded all around. Looking off into the streets, Arcee spotted Decepticon troops closing in. It seemed as if the Decepticons had finally taken the slums out of reach location to their advantage.

"Quickly move!" Prime ordered, making Arcee and Jazz run in the direction he had ordered.

Bumblebee was lagging behind them when another explosion ignited underground, making the street between Bumblebee and the others erupt upwards and spew debris everywhere. A stray piece of road hit Bumblebee and sent him flying against the side of a building, before he slid down and got trapped underneath it, becoming completely covered by the rubble.

The sparkling tried to move but couldn't due to the immense pain the shot through his body. He whimpered and stopped trying to move. Suddenly an idea came to mind, he hadn't used his comm-link with Arcee before, it had never been needed. With new hope the Praxian opened the comm frequency, only for his hope to be shattered when he realized his comm was ruined in the explosion. Slowly his mind began to go black as he faded from consciousness.

On the other side of the street, Arcee had lubricant dripping from her optics as she lost sight of her brother. She quickly tried her comm-link, but nothing but static replied. In one last effort she screamed his name out, hoping he would respond from behind her, looking scared but okay. No such thing happened. Jazz and Optimus pulled her behind a half destroyed wall, watching her cry.

"Arcee" Optimus spoke softly. The Femme looked up at him with a devastated expression. He looked at her with sympathy but spoke with a firm tone "It would seem the time of unsteady peace within this part of the city has been broken. The time to fight back is upon us." Arcee looked at him unsure

"Arcee, Are you with us?" The reaction was immediate, the spark-broken look on Arcee's face was replaced with firm determination and anger. Tears still streaming down her face she nodded stiffly.

"It won't bring back my little brother." she paused "But I can make sure they never hurt anyone one I care for again!" with that the three Autobots jumped out and began fighting the closing in Decepticons.

 **-A couple hours later-**

The street which had hours ago been littered with Cybertronians fighting and dying was now silent except the lone breeze that whistled across the bodies of fallen Decepticons and Autobots. Rubble was scattered around the battlefield, and everything was still and void of life until a small pile of ruined street was scooted aside, barley moving as a small bleeding form crawled out from under it, whimpering in pain as they tried to sit up. After much pain and many tears, the yellow sparkling finally stood up and looked around at the devastation that surrounded him. Turning his helm to the side, looking at the place he last saw his precious big sister, Bumblebee let out a wail of distress, calling his only family's name out for the heavens to hear. The noise echoed around the destroyed landscape and faded, leaving the sparkling to cry in silence. Bumblebee didn't know how long he stood there, lubricant pouring out of his optics onto the ground.

Eventually he turned and started limping in the other direction. His mind was clouded with grief, clouded by the supposed death of his sister. If he had listened longer, listened to the wind the blew through the buildings he may have heard his sister crying his name as she sobbed to herself on the roof of the distant Autobot base. He may have. But he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, last chapter was...pretty intense...So, I'm going to strive to make this one less, sad. I am also going to be skipping two years ahead, for the sake of plot .Although listening to Skillet probably isn't helping me write a calmer chapter XD**

 **Chapter 5- You're Only Lost If You Have A Destination.**

"Arcee.."

Optimus Prime stood behind the blue femme who had her arms wrapped around herself. He wasn't sure what he could say at the moment except her name. She turned her helm towards him.

"It's been two years today, Optimus..."Arcee turned back towards the smog covered sky as the last signs of dusk faded and night took over. "I-It's been two years since he died..."

"Arcee, what happened. That was not anyone's fault, especially not yours" Optimus walked over to her and stood beside her, watching the inky black sky. Arcee kept her gaze forward as tears seeped out of her optics.

"It was the Decepticons" Her voice was venomous as she spat the name.

"And I swear Megatron will pay for his crimes"

 **-Meanwhile In Iacon Somewhere-**

Bright blue optics watched as a large green mech walked down the street. He'd been watching this section of street for a while now, getting increasingly bored when no one matched his requirements. He had actually been about to move on to the next street, when the green mech had come into his field of vision. The mech was the perfect mark. He was big and tough looking, which meant he probably wasn't to fast, he was one of the bots who would keep there credits on their hip, an easy place to get to. All in all, he was a text book example of the perfect target.

As the mech got closer, the owner of the bright blue optics quickly pressed himself back up against the wall of the alley he had been, for lack of a better term, lurking in. His doorwings were slightly cramped given the tight confines of the alley, but the yellow bot didn't seem to notice their constant twitching. The young bot smirked to himself as his target got closer, almost in the position he needed him to be. A quick routine conflict began inside him, his mind and spark versus his empty tank. As per usual his empty tank won the first battle.

When the time was right, the now 11-vorn old, dashed out and snatched some loose credits he had been eyeing inside the green mechs credit compartment, which had been mistakenly open. Bumblebee let out a small laugh when a cry of "HEY!" came from behind him followed by booming footsteps. The small bot rand down an alley and hopped over the wall at the end, muttering a small "Sorry, wall" as he went.

Still smiling to himself devilishly, Bumblebee continued on to his safe house two blocks down.

Slowly, as the thrill of the chase subsided and his amusement dwindled, he began to feel the same way he always did after he had 'borrowed' something from someone. Guilty. As he reached his destination, he sighed. He didn't know if what he was doing was justified or not, he didn't know if Arcee would have praised him or lectured him. It was times like this he really missed his big sister.

 **-The Next Day, At the Autobot base-**

Wheeljack's loud laughter startled Arcee, making her head over to the Rec room to see what he was doing. When she arrived she saw Wheeljack laughing at a disgruntled Bulkhead.

"You got robbed by a Praxian youngling?" The white wrecker snorted, his laughter starting to subside. Bulkhead crossed his arms and huffed.

"The little guy was fast!" Bulkhead defended "All I saw was a yellow blur shoot past me!" Arcee's optics widened at the wreckers words. She quickly walked up to them.

"Wait. A yellow, Praxian, youngling?" she repeated questionably. Her spark was beating faster and all other thoughts were slowed to the point of stopping as Bulkhead turned to her to answer.

"Yeah. Fast little guy, sneaky too" The green Autobot saw hope fill Arcee's optics as he told her "Why?" he noticed her tense up a little bit at the inquiry.

"I-Two years ago, when I joined the Autobots" she began "I was pushed to the edge. The explosions down in the Iacon slums, they took someone from me. They killed my little brother, Bumblebee" she felt like she was pulling a blade out of a wound as she said his name again. She hadn't said his name in two years, hoping that by not acknowledging him by name, that maybe he wasn't dead. Bulkhead and Wheeljack gave her a look of sympathy, but it was clear they were still confused.

"He wasn't genetically related to me, I think that made it worse when he wasn't there. We had forged something out of nothing, no genetics to string us together, just trust and love." She continued on, not meaning to get emotional, but failing at holding it in. "we had to sometimes steal to get by, it was the way of life, but it never stopped me from feeling guilty. He was faster then me, and smaller, making it easier for him to grab some credits and go." The pieces were slowly starting to come together in the two mech's minds. She looked up at them.

"The only real problem he ever had when out, was his bright yellow paint, and his doorwings" The blue femme laughed lightly "They seemed to get caught on everything" Bulkhead finally understood why she seemed so interested in the youngling and put a servo on her shoulder joint.

"I can give you the coordinates to where I was when I saw him" He gently told her. She smiled and gave him the happiest and most grateful look he had ever seen on her before.

"Thank you Bulkhead, I will never forget this" with that she quickly put her hand to her comm-link called Optimus and Jazz.

"Guy's I think my little brother might still be alive"

 **I will try and update again tonight, no promises but I'll give it the old collage try! See you guys next Chapter!**

 **I'll try and make it longer! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HAVE RETURNED!...Hi...Annnnyways onto the Chapter! I'm on a roll! (Heh, Autobot pun?) Dang, I'm sorry I'm sorta hyper-ish today! (and yesterday, and the day before and-)I've just been getting SO many nice reviews and everything *Sigh * it makes me so happy! :3**

 **Warning: Contains Cybertronian swears! And maybe some dark themes, including violence.**

 **Chapter 6-Maybe Life Can Be Fair After All.**

Bumblebee sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. The young bot was deep in thought about his bad deed for the day. He felt horrible, guilty and he wanted the pain to go away. He always had this breakdown after a successful run of pick-pocketing. He wondered briefly if he should just stop eating, the starvation was less painful then the saddened throb his spark gave every time he stole. With a sigh he stood and looked at the credits in his servo, at least a hundred, he had thought it was a mere ten. This only made him feel worse. This could have been that mech's rent, or his Energon money for him and his family. Bumblebee began to feel even more guilty at this prospect, if they died of starvation it would lie on him.

His overactive mind began to fill with possible scenarios, each one worse then the last. Looking around he began wondering what his life might have been like if he had been raised like a normal kid, or at least what passed as normal nowadays. He knew he wouldn't have to steal from other bots. He knew he wouldn't be living in an old run down warehouse, or recharging for only three hours a night just in case someone tried to kill him in his sleep. He also knew his sister would probably still be with him to this day, laughing, crying and most likely, being somewhat annoying sometimes with her over-protectiveness, but still very much alive.

"Why is this so hard!?" Bumblebee angrily shouted, kicking the old wall he had been staring at before. His doorwings lowered sadly, going almost flat against his back "I-I don't wanna be the bad guy..." he muttered sadly to himself, he felt the sting of lubricant in his optics but quickly rubbed it away with his hand.

His spark felt heavy and slow as he was silent for a moment, the silence was only broken when he sighed and made his way to the hole in the wall he had been using as a door. Crawling out, he turned and began walking down a dark alley. He wasn't scared of the intimidating gloom of the alleys any more, he used them too often to be.

After walking for a good twenty-minutes, he looked up at his destination, it's dark looming figure against the gray skies made his nerves go on edge. The memories that came to mind when he thought of the surreptitious conditions he had lived in while here made a shudder run through his frame, the feeling intensifying when he stepped closer and a breeze swept by and slammed the old, rickety front door shut, he hadn't even noticed it was open.

Walking to the side of the building he began climbing the piping next to the windows. He had indeed done this many of times before, but this time it felt weird. All of the other times he had climbed the side of the old building, he had been climbing down. This was his least favorite place on all of Cybertron,he hated it and all it stood for. The fact was, this was one of the only childhood places that still scared him to this day.

"Surrendered Hills Orphanage Hall" The yellow bot grumbled to himself "A place where lost young bots come for safety" He mocked, using a atrociously high voice, obviously making fun of the Femme who had told him this rehearsed line of dialogue. He huffed as he jumped to the windowsill above him.

"What a load of scrap" He mumbled pulling himself up and through the open window he had been climbing towards "They surrendered their dignity when they built this place and stuck a sign that said; 'orphanage' in front. More like an assembly line for assholes with carrier issues and fragged up childhoods" His grumpy conversation with himself ended when he looked around the room he had landed in.

He snorted in dark amusement when he saw the dust that still caked the furniture and furnishings that filled the room. He remembered the health regulations had always been disgustingly bad. As had everything else having to do with the place. He jumped when a harsh wind slammed the window shutters shut engulfing the room in darkness. His optics immediately adjusted to the dark, spiraling small from surprise before correcting the amount of light needed to see.

The youngling froze for a moment after the loud bang had drifted through the building. He expected someone to come rushing up to the room and kick him out or someone to come tentatively up the stairs in frightened curiosity, but nothing happened. He urged his body to move again when he knew no one was going to come see what the loud noise was, he guessed it happened a lot.

Sneaking out of the room he was in, Bumblebee quietly slipped into the next room and smiled a little at the scene he was presented with. Younglings and sparklings of all shapes and ages huddled together for warmth. His smile slowly morphed into a scowl when he remembered how the bots who ran the place slept downstairs, in comfortable and warm conditions, while the younglings and sparklings all slept shivering upstairs. He remembered the nights he slept in a similar fashion to the young bots who slept in front of him.

Padding softly over to the nightstand closest to the sleeping pile of bots, he reached into one of his carrying compartments and took the hundred credits from earlier out and placed them on the nightstand. One of the perks of living on the street and knowing how to steal, was you found out ways to be silent if needed. Bumblebee used the skill almost everyday of his life-cycle to keep from getting killed or caught by the authorities.

Once set the credits down, the youngling slunk to the door and went back into the room he came from, leaving prints in the dust as he walked to the window. Prying open the shutters Bumblebee began climbing down again, his mind lingering on the poor kids who still had to live in the destroyed orphanage.

Once he set foot on the ground outside the building again, he walked back to the front. Giving the old building one last look of hatred made Bumblebee swear something to himself. No matter how hard it might be, Bumblebee decided he was never going to dwell on his past here again. He also decided that his sister, was gone, and no mourning was going to bring her back.

With that in mind, the Praxian turned and walked away down the street. His posture firm and unwavering even as his spark felt like it was going to break at the thought of his sister. He left the old building behind, in the dark reaches of his mind, never to be returned to again.

 **-With Arcee, Jazz And Optimus-**

"So this is the place huh?" Jazz offhandedly asked, looking around the street Bulkhead had sent them to. Arcee gave him a simple nod in response as, she too, looked around.

"I believe the best way to go about this would be to split up" Optimus suggested, looking around at the street and the alleys that surrounded it. Arcee nodded again, to focused on the hope of finding her brother to speak.

"I'll go this way" Arcee pointed down the long road filled with businesses, and bots walking around and going about their business. "Jazz, I suggest that way, down those alleys." She nodded her head in indication of where she meant. Jazz nodded and looked at Optimus, silently asking where he was going to go.

"I shall go this way" The Prime pointed down an alley on the other side of the street from where they were. Both smaller Autobots took that as their cue to start searching, and zipped off.

Optimus turned and began walking down the dirty alley filled with garbage and waist of all kinds. At the back of the alley was a wall that looked like it had seen better days, it was crumbling near the top, and looked worn. The Prime easily made his way over the wall and landed on the other side. After many alleyways and side streets the Prime came across another alley, this one however seemed to be located behind a large abandoned warehouse. At the other end of the small alley was a small fence that the Prime could just step over, given his size.

A deep melancholy feeling overcame the blue and red mech as he looked around his surroundings. The fact that a youngling would have to live in these conditions was devastating enough, but knowing the youngling personally, that made it all the worse. Stepping over the short fence, his audio receptors picked up on voices coming from the warehouse just ahead. Creeping up to the door he saw to adult mechs facing someone, but from where he was the Prime couldn't see what exactly was going on, all he could do was listen.

"So, you ready to die then kid?" One asked, his gravely voice sounding amused. Optimus had a hard time, but managed to refrain himself from busting in through the window just from that comment alone, he needed to know more before he burst in.

"F-Frag Off scrap brain! *cough *Why are you trying to kill me?" a younger voice chimed in, coughing immediately afterwards. The second mech that had been silent since Prime had arrived, laughed.

"It's nothing personal Kid. We just need this warehouse is all, Megatron wants some eyes on the streets of Iacon, and to do that we need a base of operations." The mech's voice was more smooth then the first one's but still had a rough tone to it as he explained their reasoning. " And we can't have any loose ends, that means worthless brats!" The first bot laughed again.

"And if we get a base, maybe we can get in good with Megatron!" he exclaimed. The Younger voice scoffed.

"He'll just use you, then throw you away!" The young one yelled, his voice hoarse from coughing "He's a manipulator! And your idiots for thinking otherwise!" After the younger had finished,the first mech spoke again.

"Oh, so your a Autobot sympathizer AND a loudmouth?" A noise of disgust " Now I'm going to enjoy killing ya kid" the mech moved his pede forwards and did something that elicited a pained trill from the younger, the action obviously making him slip into Cybertronian shorthand by accident due to the pain.

"Ugh! Spell it out! Mega-tron" again, the young one coughed harshly and seemed to grow frustrated "When has anyone with a name like 'Megatron', ever been a, nice, truthful, person!?" Optimus couldn't contain himself any longer, he could see the two mechs grow tense in frustration and anger, and knew they would hurt or kill the young bot anytime now, and Optimus would not stand for it.

Breaking through the window, Optimus finally saw whom they had been harassing, optics widening when he recognized the yellow and black Praxian immediately. His optics went from wide in surprise, to narrowed into slits, when he saw a blade plunged deep into the younglings abdominal plating. That must have been what the first mech had done to cause so much coughing and the pained noises, he must have pushed the blade deeper in with his pede.

"Run now and never return, and I will not have to harm you" When the Prime spoke his voice was unnervingly calm and stern with only a hint of his true anger seeping through. The two mechs looked at one another before looking back at the Prime's towering figure, and proceeding to bolt out a side door. Optimus watched them leave before he hurried over to the youngling on the ground, kneeling next to him as he was trying to stand up on his own, wincing all the way.

"Easy, little one" Optimus softly chided, helping him stand up. The yellow youngling looked up at Optimus and his optics spiraled wide.

"I-I Remember y-you" he told the Prime weakly "You were t-there with Jazz. Y-you helped my sister find me..." The Autobot leader nodded at his words, becoming slightly worried at the younglings stuttering and weak posture.

"I did" Optimus gently spoke as he looked at the blade, still shoved deeply in Bumblebee's stomach. The Prime was no medic, but he knew a deep, maybe even life threatening, wound when he saw one.

"I need you to lean against me while I call your sister and Jazz for assistance" Optimus, watched the bot nod and lean against him before the words sunk in.

"Wait. Arcee's alive?" Bumblebee asked, sounding hopeful and shocked. Optimus nodded, earning a small smile from the injured youngling.

"Arcee, Jazz, how fast can you get to my location and contact Ratchet?" Optimus got two immediate replies.

"Two minutes, tops" Arcee assured. "Why?" she questioned quickly, sounding concerned.

"I'm about, one minute away, whats the hurry Prime? Ya find something?" Jazz responded similarly. Optimus didn't waste anytime getting to the point as he felt Bumblebee slowly leaning more into him, trying to stop the Energon flow which had started as a result of him standing up.

"I found Bumblebee, but he's injured, it may be life threatening" Arcee's shocked silence and Jazz's startled noise followed by two "On my way"s was enough to know they would hurry to his location.

"Hold on little one, help is on the way" Optimus reassured the bleeding youngling leaning against him. A small, weak, smirk formed on Bumblebee's face.

"I could've taken em ya know" The small bot slurred jokingly. Making Optimus's frown twitch into a smile momentarily.

"I'm sure you could have" Optimus agreed warmly."But I got impatient and burst in" the Prime joked, showing a side of himself he rarely did. Bumblebee laughed lightly.

Suddenly Arcee and Jazz burst into the warehouse, both had their blasters out and ready to fire. They both retracted their weapons when they saw the two in the corner. Racing over they both stopped next to Optimus. Jazz took one look at the youngling and called Ratchet for a Groundbridge, while Arcee knelt next to her brother.

The two just starred at each other for a long time before Arcee threw her arms around Bumblebee, being mindful of his wound. Bumblebee hugged her back tightly, well, as tightly as he could with a deep stab wound.

"Don't you EVER leave my sight again!" Arcee sobbed, her voice cracking but still stern. She pulled back to look at him, a hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek. Bumblebee nodded, tears on his face. As he leaned into her touch

"I won't Cee, I don't want to be alone ever again!" he cried. She hugged him tightly again.

"I love you, little brother"

"I love you two, Cee"

 **Yay! I did it! Two chapters one...awake session! I was goino say day but...it's 2:06 Am...Eh who needs sleep?! Well besides maybe Bumblebee and Arcee at the moment...**

 **See you all around!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm B-b-b-b-back!...yay?...Okay, before I go on to the chapter. I actually have a WHOLE time line in my head for this universe?(...story? Thing?) All planned out, all the way up to the beginning of _Transformers: Prime._ And afterward I may do one-shots that take place during or after TFP, I don't know, that's all in the future but if you like the idea, drop me a line, I always read reviews, I may not always have time to responded, but I do read ALL of them! (Oh, and how happy I am that there are so many! :3) But as of this moment, you probably don't care for my ramblings of the future do you? Nah, you probably just want to read the chapter! And your wish is my command as they say, So heeeeeeere ya go, Plus There's also some Bee being a stubborn lil'Yougling in this, you know how he gets, he wants to do it all by his lonesome, and it's slightly adorable! (If you don't believe me, re-watch _Operation: Bumblebee_ Pt-1-2) XD**

 **Chapter 7-When The Light Of Morning Shines In, We Forget That Night Is Always Waiting.**

It had been a two weeks since Bumblebee had been found and brought to base, and the 11 year-old had been stuck in the med-bay for the entirety of the time, lets just say he was less then pleased at the arrangement.

"But, Arcee, I'm fiiiiine!" The youngling whined, his doorwings down as he pouted up at his sister. Arcee just gave him a stern look and shook her helm. "Aw, Come on! I'm not gonna topple over in the hall if you let me up from the berth!" That earned him a sharp look from the overprotective femme.

"Bumblebee, I swear, you will stay on this berth for a whole year if need be, and you'll like it!" she snapped at him for what seemed the hundredth time that week. The week before he had still been recovering from the stab wound, so Ratchet had him supped up on medication. Arcee remembered how silent it had been, she had been to worried to appreciate it then, but she sure did miss it now.

"I doubt that..." Bumblebee mumbled to himself "Besides you can't be in here for a whole year, you have Decepticon aft to kick!" he reasoned, his tone becoming enthusiastic at the end, punching the air rapidly. Arcee tapped him on the helm as a way of warring him.

"Watch your language, little guy" She halfheartedly scolded him "although I do suppose your right...plus you should probably meet everyone else here on base.." she trailed off, looking at her brother in thought before she sighed in defeat.

"If Ratchet says you're okay to leave, you can get out of the med-bay" She relented, smirking slightly when Bumblebee whooped with joy. "BUT, only if Ratchet says it's okay" she reminded him. As if he had heard his name, Ratchet came walking in muttering under his breath.

"Hey, Ratchet?" Arcee called out to him, he glanced up from the data-pad he had been reading at her call. "You think Bee's okay to leave?" The orange and white medic walked over and looked at all the readings he had collected over the week.

"I suppose he is..." Ratchet muttered before looking at Bumblebee. "How are you feeling?" The medics tone changed into a more warm one as he spoke to the youngling, showing a side of himself he tried to keep under wraps. He couldn't have bots thinking he'd gone soft.

"I feel good Ratchet!" The Praxian bounced a little in the berth, earning a small laugh from Ratchet and Arcee.

"Then I believe you are okay to leave, everything looks to be back to normal" He directed the last part at Arcee who nodded and helped Bumblebee off the berth, the two headed to the door and Ratchet turned back to his work, only to feel something latch onto his legs a second later. Looking down, the medic saw Bumblebee's bright blue optics starring up at him, and a grin adorning his face.

"Thank you for fixing me, Ratchet" The small bot purred. Ratchet softly smiled down at the youngling.

"Your welcome" he responded fondly, before he shook the yellow bot off gently "Now go on- get! " he gave Bumblebee a small pat in the direction of the Med-bay door and Bumblebee giggled, running up to Arcee who smiled gratefully at Ratchet.

The two siblings walked out of the med-bay, Arcee's servo on Bumblebee's shoulder joint. Arcee looked at her little brother as she walked, he had grown so much in the two years she had gone without seeing him. He reached her waist now, a fact she still couldn't believe, he used to be at her knee. His doorwings were also more sensitive emotionally and literally, as happened with many Praxian young as they grew up. She remembered Ratchet telling her it was because they weren't as likely to be dropped by anyone so the sensitivity peaked up, and the emotional side? Hormones and growing up in general, at least that's what she assumed, she may have zoned out during Ratchet's full medical explanation to everything, but she got the gist of it. Her thoughts were stopped by a red form zooming past her, almost hitting her into a wall.

"Hey!" she hollered, the red form turned and she immediately recognized it as Sideswipe, his usual grin on his face. He backed up a bit.

"Sorry, Arcee. But I'm sort of on the run from- Hey who's the teenybopper?" The red mech suddenly asked mid-explanation, pointing down at Bumblebee who was looking up at Sideswipe with curiosity.

"That's, Bumblebee, my little brother, remember?" The Lamborghini seemed to think for a moment, before he snapped his digits and grinned down at Bumblebee.

"I remember, you're the little squirt who's been in the med-bay right?" he asked Bumblebee, who nodded up at him, smiling a little bit, he liked this mech. Sideswipe smirked and knelt down to Bumblebee's level.

"Hey, you like pranking?" He asked, to which the yellow youngling nodded frantically, earning him a laugh from Sideswipe. "Then, little mech, you and me are gonna get along just fine!"

standing up again, Sideswipe gave Arcee a wave before he resumed his escape out into the next hall, giving a shout for someone to move out of the way when the sound of stumbling pedes came flowing through the hall he had just ran down. Arcee was about to start wondering who he was running from when booming footsteps came from down the hall from her.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU, RATCHET WON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO REPAIR!" A deep voice yelled as the large form of Ironhide came running out of the rec room. The black mech snarled in frustration when he saw the hall was 'Sideswipe-free'. Arcee gave the large Autobot an amused look, which he huffed at.

"What did he do this time?" The blue femme bemusedly questioned. Ironhide growled and brought out one of his cannons, only instead of the normal Energon residue, there was pink glitter stuck to the brims of the large guns. Arcee sighed.

"He really should learn not to do this sort of stuff, it only ends up with a visit to Ratchet" She commented as Ironhide put his guns back away. Looking down the weapons specialist saw Bumblebee, and raised an optic ridge at Arcee

"Who's the youngling?" He gruffly asked. Bumblebee didn't seemed fazed by his gruff attitude and just smiled and waved when Arcee told him his name.

"Hm, well, best go tell Prime he's out. Mechs been worrying bout the kid, since Ratchet wouldn't let him in to see him these last two days" with that Ironhide walked away, no doubt in search of Sideswipe.

"Who were they? They seem nice!" Bumblebee excitedly looked at Arcee who smiled fondly down at him.

"The red one was Sideswipe, and the second one was Ironhide" she filled him in as they continued down the hallway towards Optimus's office.

Once they reached the office, Arcee knocked on the door and waited for a response. A second later the door opened and Optimus looked at her in surprise, obviously not expecting to see her. He was about to greet her when Bumblebee suddenly flung himself at Optimus's leg in a hug.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee called cheerfully as he attached himself to the Prime's knee joint. Optimus laughed softly bending over a little bit to stroke the small bots helm affectionately.

"Hello, little one, how are you feeling?" he asked warmly. The yellow youngling grinned up at him cutely, his doorwings high in happiness.

"I feel awesome! Plus I can move around now so that makes it even better!" He told the Prime excitedly. Optimus bent down and picked the youngling up, making him hum happily at the Prime. The atmosphere was shattered when prowl came walking in, somewhat urgently.

"Arcee, I need you to get ready, you and Bulkhead are departing soon" He told the Femme who nodded. Bumblebee looked at her in sadness.

"Where are you going, Cee?" He whimpered. She sighed and gave him a soft smile.

"I have a mission. Me and Bulkhead have to go kick some Con butt" Arcee tried lightening the mood, Bumblebee just nodded sadly, before his head shot up in alarm.

"Your going to come back right?!" he demanded. Arcee nodded and rubbed his helm in a comforting manner.

"Always, little brother" With that she walked out with Prowl on her heels. Bumblebee just whimpered in Primes arms.

 **Dude, I wrote this and then, like, totally forgot about itfor like two weeks straight. Me? Scatterbrained? Pfft...Oh and btw I made up that stuff about the doorwings (Bit of a head canon) I just feel they don't have enough information on doorwings, fan made or not...Any-who, see you guys later!**


End file.
